Breaking All of the Rules
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: The rules were simple. Stand by the gang. Watch each others back. And never, ever date a sister. But then again, Steve Randle wasn't much for rules.
1. Chapter 1: Who's that girl?

**A/N: So this is my first Outsiders fanfic, and its been a while since I've read the book or seen the movie, so I'm definately just winging it. This is about three years after the book, and I guess its a little Mary-Sue, but I'm allowed one once in a while? Right?**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. They belong to S.E. Hinton, I do however own Valerie, Mike and Anne.

Summery: The rules were simple. Stand by the gang. Have each others back. And never, **_ever_ **date a sister. But then again, Steve Randale wasn't much for rules.

Background Info: After their parents death, Pony and Soda and Darry lived on their own, but Valerie, the youngest, was sent to live with her aunt because it was 'inappropriate' for a young girl to be raised by three boys. But as a teenager, Valerie learned that she loved to party and bring strangers home to her bedroom. After getting caught for the third time, her aunt finally kicked her out. Her brothers know nothing about her partying lifestyle, but they are about to find out...[I'll use Italics for flashbacks

* * *

Breaking All of the Rules

Chapter One

Steve Randale sat behind the counter of the DX, flipping through a magazine. It was late at night, and the store was getting ready to close. Sodapop was in the back, stocking shelves.

"You could get off your lazy ass and help me, you know?" Soda called from the back.

"Can't," Steve said, flipping a page, "might get a customer."

Soda laughed and continued stocking. The bell above the door rang, signaling that someone had entered the store. "Sorry, we're closed--" he began. His words faultered when he looked up and saw the girl standing in the doorway.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with dark reddish brown hair and beautifully pale skin. Her eyeliner was on heavy, but her lips were a natural pink. She wore tight, short skirt and a tank-top, showing off her small, but shapely frame.

She saw him checking her out and waved her fingers at him. "I'm not a customer," she said, her voice sounded sweet and sultry at the same time. "I'm just looking for Soda."

Soda came up from the back. "I'm done," he said, his eyes falling on the girl. "What are you doing here? Does Darry know you came?"

Steve watched as the girl shrugged her sexy shoulders. "I was there alone. I was bored."

"Who's your friend?" Steve asked Soda as casually as he could.

"This is my sister, Valerie," Soda said, not even looking at Steve. "I told you before, you can't just go walking around here alone, Val, it's dangerous."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said. "Like anything is really going to happen."

"You're just itchin' to get yourself in trouble, aren't you?" Soda asked, going behind the counter to grab the keys.

Valerie ignore him and turned to Steve. "And what's your name?" she asked, once again in her sultry voice. Soda gave her a look that said 'don't even', but she just smiled back at him.

"Steve," was all he could say. "So you're Soda's sister?" He asked, trying to be cool.

Soda cleared his throat, uncomfortable at the looks being exchanged between his sister and his best friend.

"You need to be more careful," Soda continued, "especially dressed like _that_."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, pretending to be hurt. "Steve, do you think there's anything wrong with what I'm wearing?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh...," Steve said, not wanting to piss Soda off.

"Lets go," Soda said, walking past them to lock the doors. He held the door open for both of them, and watched as Steve watched Valerie walk.

"Don't even think about it," Soda said, when Valerie stepped aside to light a smoke. "She's _sixteen_."

"No worries," Steve replied, shaking his head.

The three of them walked back to the house. The living room was filled with the gang, as usual.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked, furious when she came walking through the living room.

"I went to see Soda," Valerie said, rolling her eyes and walking past him to the bedroom she shared with Soda and Pony.

They had put in another bed for her, and hung a shower curtain to separate the two. He followed her in. "This isn't like Anne's house, you can't just go wondering off alone without letting anybody know."

"Oh, you're going to start giving me rules now?" she asked him with attitude.

"Yes, you have rules, dammit," he said. "Do you know what can happen out there?"

"Okay, I get it, _Dad_," she emphasized the last word, reminding him that he wasn't her dad, that he was only her brother.

"What happened to her?" Darry asked as he joined Soda in the kitchen.

* * *

Valerie lay on her bed, still upset from her encounter with Darry. She wasn't a little girl anymore. There was nothing wrong with what she wore, she had seen her brothers go crazy over girls wearing similar outfits in the past. And so what if she like having people look at her? 

_"Shh," Valerie said as she and her boyfriend-of-the-night snuck through her bedroom window. "My aunt is a tyrant. If she caught me with you she'd send me to a convent."_

_"That would be hell for a girl like you," Mike said, putting his hands on her hips and moving close to her. _

_**A girl like you**? His words hurt her, but at the same time she knew she deserved the title. She replaced her pain with a giggle and kissed him. _

_She lay underneath him, pretending to enjoy what he was doing to her. But she couldn't get those words out of her mind. **A girl like you.** _

And now, as she lay in the bed in the room she shared with her brothers, the words still haunted her. A girl like you. She wondered if Steve would like a girl like her. She wondered if he would be like the boys she had 'dated' before, who used her for sex and then mocked her to his friends, or if he would actually care about her. She wondered if her brothers would even let him get close.


	2. Chapter 2: Off Limits

**A/N: I don't know much about the time period, and I'm guessing that women probably didn't wear jeans, but I really hate having people wear skirts all of the time, so she's going to wear jeans sometimes, k? I know its moving kind of fast, but I've got all of these idea's and I can't wait to get to some major plot points.**

Breaking All of the Rules

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day, Valerie woke up sometime around noon, thankful that it was summer and she didn't have to bother with school. She sat up and pulled a pair of pants and a tank-top on. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the living room.

Steve was sitting on the couch, watching a show on the television. Nobody else was in sight.

"Hey, Steve," Valerie said. She didn't feel like being in-your-face-flirty today. Today she just wanted to be laid-back.

"Hey, Valerie," Steve's face lightened when she came in the room.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Soda's in the shower," he said. "Darry's at work." He couldn't help but notice how sexy her somewhat tall, lean body looked as she stretched her feet out and put them on the coffee table.

"Oh," was all she said.

Steve couldn't help but think of what a tease she seemed to be. "Did you hear about the party tonight?"

Her face lit up a little too much at the word 'party'. "No," she said. "Where is it going to be at?"

"Here," he said. "We're all going to get wasted."

"Am I invited?" she batted her eyelashes again. She realized that she felt comfortable here, stretched out on the couch next to Steve. It felt like she had known him forever.

"I doubt Darry will like you being there," he said, and her face fell. "but, this is your house too, and I'm sure he wouldn't notice if you snuck a beer or two," he added.

_Or ten,_ Valerie thought. But she only nodded. She thought she'd never go to another party again. She was psyched to learn that there would be one tonight.

She spent all day looking forward to the party. She spent hours cleaning the house. She did the dishes, swept and mopped the floor, she even scrubbed down the bathroom, which was beyond gross. She cleaned the living room and swept off the front porch. She knew that they would see right through her, that they would know she was sucking up. But she didn't care. She wanted to go to the party and get beyond wasted.

Darry walked in and took one look around the spotless house and said, "You heard about the party didn't you?" with a laugh.

"Please, please, please can I go?" she asked, playfully begging him. "I mean, I know I'll be there, but I want to participate. Have fun."

"I don't know," he said. "There's going to be drunk men around."

"I'll be okay," she assured her eldest brother. "I can handle myself."

He thought for a minute. "Fine," he said and she jumped up and down excitedly. "But no more flirting with Steve Randale. He's off-limits."

She rolled her eyes.

"And no more rolling your eyes at me, either," he said, shaking his finger at her.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, not wanting to ruin her chances of getting to go to the party.

"I swear," he said, walking past her. "You're as fiery as your hair."

* * *

Soda and Steve leaned up against the store, watching for customers.

"So what's the story with your sister?" Steve asked Soda casually, taking a drag off of his weed.

"Like I said," Soda said, taking a long puff off of his cigarette. "Don't even think about it. She's off limits."

"Why?" Steve asked, finishing his cigarette and flicking it into the parking lot.

"Because she's my little sister, that's why."

"Little sisters grow up."

"You're starting to sound really sick," Soda laughed, trying his best not to sound like a jerk. The thought of his best friend being interested in his baby sister was disgusting.

"All I'm saying is that if I want to hang out with her, I don't want to get my ass kicked by you, Pony and Darry."

"Hang out with her, fine," Soda said, "but you nail her and you will get your ass kicked."

Steve couldn't blame Soda for being so overprotective, he would be the same way. He didn't want to have that conversation with Soda, and he definitely didn't want to get his ass kicked by the Curtis brothers, but he couldn't help but be attracted to the young, beautiful, enticing Valerie Curtis.

* * *

Valerie stood in front of her mirror, trying to decide what to wear to the party. Pony sat on his bed, reading a book.

"What do you think of Steve?" she asked casually, tilting her head to the side to examine an outfit she held up to her body.

"I think he's too old for you," Pony said, not looking up.

"Come on," she said. "You're the closest one to my age. Talk to me like a friend, not a little sister." she tossed the outfit onto her bed and picked up another.

"Okay," he said, putting the book down. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "I think Steve's an okay guy. But he's also been with a lot of girls."

_That's okay_, she thought, _because I've been with a lot of guys. _

"I also think that Soda and Darry would knock his head off." He picked up the book again.

She laughed. "Trust me," she said. "I'm not worth protecting."

Pony looked at her overtop of the pages, wondering why she had just said that. Why would she think she wasn't worth protecting?


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad you like the story. I was afraid it was going to flop. I know the last couple of chapters were short, so I'll try to make this one long. And for the record, I cannot STAND double negatives, but its part of the dialect, so if there are some in the story they are intentional. **

**edwards other bella: That's a good question. He knew about her, but he didn't recognize her. And its three years after the book, so Pony is 17. How old does that make Steve?** **Would he be 19? Cuz in the book I think Soda was 16.**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking All of the Rules**

**Chapter 3**

Valerie walked around the house, threading in and out of the people. There was nobody she knew, but the house was full of greasers. She had decided not to change her clothes. Her eyeliner was dark and she didn't wear any lipstick. She hated lipstick. Her third bottle of beer was in her hand. She kept looking around for Steve but she couldn't find him.

"Hey," Soda said, coming up to her. "How many of those have you had/"

"This is my first one," she lied over the music. "Am I on a limit?"

Soda shrugged. "I don't guess. Just stay close to one of us so we can watch your back."

"Why are you always thinkin' somethin's gonna happen to me?" She asked, her words slurring slightly.

"Cuz it could," Soda said to her. He sighed, and pushed her into the bedroom. "Look," he said as she sat down on the bed, "maybe you don't realize it but this is a rough hood. A pretty girl walking all alone is an assault waiting to happen. And so is a pretty girl drunk at a party."

"Gimme a break," she said.

"No, listen," he said carefully. "I've seen it happen, dozens of times. You need to be careful."

She nodded, only half hearing what he was saying to her. "What about Steve?" She asked boldly, going to stand in front of the mirror.

"What about Steve?" Soda asked.

She was starting to get brave. She always got brave, and somewhat obnoxious, when she was drunk. "Do you think he likes me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and examining herself in the mirror.

"Steve likes a lot of girls," he shrugged. "That's what greasers are like."

"Maybe he'd like me more if I wore this," she said, holding up a skirt similar to the one she'd worn the day before.

"No way," Soda said, pulling the skirt out of her hands. "He likes you, okay, but he's not who you think."

She finished the beer and set the empty bottle on her dresser.

"Are you sure that's your first?" Soda asked.

She nodded.

"Just take it easy, all right?"

She nodded again, leaving the room to find Steve.

Soda stood there in his room, in shock at how bold his sister had been. He had never met a girl so daring before. If she wasn't his sister, he'd think she was a tramp.

* * *

Valerie finally found Steve when she was halfway through her fourth beer. He was just coming in from outside. She stood in the kitchen by the refrigerator and lit a smoke coolly, waiting for him to come up to her.

"Hey Valerie," he said, standing next to her.

"Hi," she said in her sweet voice.

"How ya been?" He asked, leaning one arm against the refrigerator and putting the other in his back pocket.

"Better now that you're talkin' to me," she said.

Steve tried not to shudder at the sexy tone of her voice. She was such a turn on, he couldn't stay away, but he couldn't be with her either. "You wanna go outside?" He asked, nodding to the door.

She couldn't help but think how sexy he was, leaning up against the refrigerator coolly. "Sure," she said, and he followed her out the door, watching as her hips slowly swayed back and forth.

They sat on a bench on the back porch. His body was turned toward hers with his arm propped up on the back. Valerie leaned against the back of the bench composedly, her body slightly turned toward Steve's.

"Do you like me?" she asked suddenly, her bravery kicking in again.

This sudden outburst caught Steve by surprise. "Sure," he said, wanting to say 'yes' and kiss her. "You seem like a nice girl."

She laughed. "I'm _not_ a 'nice girl'," she said, "not even close." she leaned closer to him, putting her hands on his chest.

Steve didn't know how to react. She was coming on a little too strong, but somehow he found it very tempting. And then she kissed him. He thought for sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest because it was beating so fast. Her kiss tasted like a mix of beer and cigarettes and passion. Her body collapsed onto his, and it took every once of strength he had to put his hands on the girls shoulders and gently push her off of him.

"I can't," he whispered breathlessly. "Valerie, your brothers would kill me," he said, wanting so much to give in as she began moving closer to him.

"They don't have to find out," she said, kissing him again.

"Valerie," he said pushing her away, "you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing." he stood up and she fell back into her place.

She stared up at him blankly. "Are you rejecting me?" she asked, becoming angry. "You don't want me?"

"It's not that," he started to say, but she had already stood up to go back inside. "Valerie," he called, but she didn't turn around.

Steve sank back into his seat and put his head in his hands. He hated rejecting her, but he wanted her to want to be with him because she liked him, not because she was drunk.

* * *

Valerie leaned up against the wall outside of her bedroom, trying her best not to go find somebody who would want to be with her. She didn't want to be like that anymore. She didn't want just anybody. She wanted _him_. She wanted him to want her. And she was afraid she might have ruined her chance.

She turned around and went back outside. She saw Steve sitting on the bench, his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her, "yeah," he said. "I just..."

She put her hand up to stop him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She sat next to him. "I get a little carried away sometimes."

"It's not that I don't want you," he told her.

"I know," she said. "It's my brothers? Right?"

"It's against the 'code' to date a sister. Its disrespectful."

"You would think they would want me to be with someone they know and trust," she muttered.

"They know my reputation, too," he said. "I'm no angel."

"Neither am I," she said before she could stop herself.

He looked at her questioningly. Her head was still spinning from all of the alcohol. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She sank back against the bench. "Nothing...it's just..."

"Just that you're not a virgin?"

She almost said that she hadn't been a virgin for years, but she stopped, afraid that it would make her unattractive to him.

"It's okay," he said. "You can tell me. I wont tell your brothers."

"No," she said. "I've been around the block a couple times."

"How many guys?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked, turning to him.

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Two," she lied. "And I was in love with both of them." another lie.

"That's not bad," he said.

She remained silent, hoping he wouldn't see through her.

"You think you could get an excuse to get out of the house tomorrow?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said. "why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Like a date..." his voice trailed off. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground. He couldn't stop himself. He had to get to know her.

"I'll try."

"If you can, I'll be at the dinner around seven."

* * *

"No way," Pony said after Valerie asked him to cover for her.

"Pony, please? Come on."

"Are you insane?" he asked her, leaning back against the wall.

It was after the party and almost everybody had gone home. Darry had gone to sleep hours ago and Soda had went home with some girl.

Valerie sat down on the bed. "We're not gonna do nothing," she said. "I just want to go out with him. And Darry wouldn't let me. You're the only one who understands, Ponyboy."

He sighed, "If somethin' happens to you, they're all gonna kill me."

"See? That's why I need you to walk me," she said. "They'll never let me go alone. But if I go with you, they won't ask questions."

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll do it. But its just cuz I know you'd do it anyway, and at least I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

She squealed and threw her arms around him to give him a hug. "Thank you so much, Pony, you don't know what this means to me."

"If you get your heartbroken don't come whinin' to me," he said jokingly.

Valerie lay in her bed that night. She was so excited about meeting Steve she couldn't sleep. She just hoped that she wouldn't find out she lied to him about her past.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Secrets

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update. I've got two original fics I'm working on, that I hope to get published, a couple Degrassi fanfics gonig, and this, and i've had a bit of a writers block, but here's this chapter, sorry if its short.**

**Breaking All of the Rules**

**Chapter 4**

Valerie woke up the next morning with a hangover and a painful memory she didn't want to have.

She had been fourteen then, at her first party and drunk for the first time. Her boyfriend was sixteen and a lot more experienced than she was. He coaxed her into going upstairs. She was nervous and didn't want to but her judgment had been impaired by the alcohol.

And so she followed him because she wanted him to like her. When he started kissing her, she became weak in the knees. And when his hands started roaming up her skirt, she protested.

"Don't you love me?" he asked. Looking back now she can see that all he wanted was sex, but she was innocent back then.

"Yes," she had said. She had given him her virginity that night. The next morning at school her friends abandoned her. She went to find her boyfriend and found him talking about her. That day three different boys asked her out, expecting to get some and she did what was expected of her, because it was better than being alone. For a long time she wished her brothers had been there to protect her. But eventually she gave that notion up.

Valerie shook off the memory and rolled over in bed. She wasn't going to be like that anymore. She wasn't going to be easy anymore. She just wasn't.

She went into the kitchen and poured a tall glass of water and grabbed a bag of crackers. She sat down at the table and tried to eat them.

"Had a little too much to drink?" Darry asked, sitting down across the table.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Where'd you disappear to last night?" he asked. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Not everywhere," she told him. "I was on the back porch."

"With Steve?" he asked. "I thought I told you to stop flirting with him."

"I wasn't. I was talking," she said. "I am allowed to talk to people, right? Besides," she continued. "He's not into me."

"What makes you think that?" Darry asked.

"Cuz I came on to him last night. And he turned me down."

"You did what?" Darry asked, choking on a cracker.

"I was drunk," she said. "I wasn't thinking clearly. Anyway, he said I was too young." She felt bad about lying to her brothers, but they would never understand.

"Really?" Darry raised an eyebrow. "he said that?"

"Practically called me a baby," she elaborated, swallowing a cracker.

"It's for your own good," he said. "A guy like Steve is only going to break your heart."

* * *

"I don't have anything to wear," Valerie whined to Pony as she threw yet another outfit onto her bed. 

"He doesn't care what you wear," Pony said, flipping another page in Gone With the Wind.

"Of course he cares what I wear," Valerie said. "Why do you read that all of the time?" Valerie asked, holding up a baby blue skirt and a sweater.

"That makes you look like a Soc," Pony said, ignoring her question about the book.

She threw the outfit onto the bed, and held up a black and gray skirt and a white tank-top. "How's this look?"

He glanced up at her. "It looks like I don't want my sister wearing it."

"Then this it is," she said, setting the outfit aside and putting the discarded pile back in her dresser.

"I still think this is a bad idea," he said.

"Pony, I'm not a child. I know what I want."

He closed the book and sat up. "You may think you do, Val, but there's a lot about men that you don't know."

"Trust me, I know _a lot_ about men," she blurted out.

Pony's eyes narrowed in concentration. She was letting things slip out here and there, like that she wasn't worth protecting, constantly reminding them that she wasn't a child and now stating that she knew a lot about men. Pony wasn't an idiot. He knew that there was more to his sister than she was letting on.

"Valerie," he asked slowly, "why did Anne kick you out?"

He watched as she froze for a moment, looking up at him in the mirror. "I told you," she said, going back to doing her make-up. "She got sick of takin' care of me all of the time."

"I don't believe you," he said bravely.

She sighed, closed the door and sat next to him on the bed. "_**Promise**_ you won't hate me?"

"Of course," he said, shocked that she could do anything bad enough to think he would hate her.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "Back in Virginia I had a bit of a partying problem. That turned into a problem with men..." she wrung her hands nervously, "**a lot** of men. Most of them strangers."

Pony looked at her in disbelief, trying hard not to be phased. The look on his face hurt Valerie's feelings, and she stood up. "I knew it! You think I'm a tramp," she said, trying to keep her voice quiet. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "You judged me just like everyone else."

"No," Pony said, putting his hands on his sister's shoulders to comfort her. "No, I'm sorry. I was shocked."

"I made mistakes," she told him. "Just like everyone does. It doesn't make me a bad person."

"You're right," he said. "I'm glad you told me."

"You can't tell anybody," she said. "You have to swear not to tell anybody."

"Okay," he said. "I won't tell anybody."

"You have to swear."

"I swear."


	5. Chapter 5: Heating Up

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update. I'm working on some original fiction that I want to get published, so that's taken up the majority of my time. So anyway, Here's a nice long chappy for ya.**

* * *

Breaking All of the Rules

Chapter 5

Valerie walked into the dinner, and saw Steve immediately. He was sitting in the back, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked so good, Valerie thought to herself as she made her way to him. She mouthed 'thank you' to Pony who sat down at the bar.

She could feel eyes on her as she met Steve at the table, but she didn't care. She was safe with Steve.

"Hey," she said sweetly as she sat down across from him. "Got a light?" She asked as she put a cigarette in her lips and leaned forward a little. The idea was to get him to look at her body, and it worked because he was dazed as he held a match to her cigarette.

"Thanks," she said, blowing the smoke out toward the window.

"How ya been?" He asked.

"Good."

"I had such a bad hangover this morning;" Steve leaned back against the booth, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"Me too," she laughed. "Thank god for water and saltines."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

He watched as she smoked the cigarette, her face looked happy but her eyes were empty. Her eyes had always been empty and he didn't know why. He didn't want to ask because he was afraid it would push her away. Suddenly all he wanted to do was just get out. Out of this atmosphere. Away from all of the people. Away from Pony's almost constant stare. Did he think he was going to hurt Val? He wasn't. He'd die before he'd hurt her.

"You want to take a drive or somethin'?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Sure," she said after a moment's hesitation. "I just gotta go tell Pony."

He walked her over to the bar where Pony sat. "We're gonna go for a drive, okay?" Val said to him.

"No," Pony said with a laugh. "No way."

Steve gave him a look, as if to say, 'stay outta my way', but Pony didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Pony," she whined. "It's not a big deal."

"After your-" he stopped. He had started to mention her history, but he thought it'd be cruel. He could see the hurt in Valerie's eyes, and he felt bad. "Okay."

"Thank you," she said.

"Here," Steve dug in his pocket and pulled out some money. "Go see a movie or somethin'. On me. As a thank you."

Pony took the money, wondering just how bad Steve wanted to score. He watched as they left the diner, noticing that Steve's hand was placed on the small of Valerie's back. He wanted to deck him, but that would only piss Val off. He shoved the money in his pocket and lit a cigarette.

* * *

Steve opened the door for Valerie and she slid into the seat. He got in and started the truck.

"Where are we goin?" she asked. She didn't really care, she was happy to be alone with him.

"Nowhere," he said. "Anywhere."

She liked the sound of that. She slid closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heartbeat as it sped up. He pulled the truck over in the vacant lot.

He turned the key off and turned to her. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen ," he said, feeling extremely dorky.

She blushed in a very sexy, very adorable way. He couldn't help himself. He loved everything about her. He leaned in and kissed her.

She didn't resist it at all, she just melted into him, kissing him more passionately. He kissed her deeply, slowly at first. But it was like someone had stuck a lighted match into a bottle of gasoline and their passion just exploded. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. She was running her hands across the back of his neck, and down to the waistband of his jeans. She ran her hands back up to his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles. He loved her touch, tender and eager but somehow teasing at the same time. He had wondered what it felt like to be touched by her, and now he knew. Now he didn't ever want her to stop. He ran his hands along her shoulders, taking in the smoothness of her skin, the softness of her hair, the shape of her body. He ran his hands down to her legs and back up again, feeling her breasts momentarily, not wanting to offend her and not wanting the kisses to end. She pressed her body against his, until there was no space between them. His touch made her feel alive. She had never had somebody touch her as lovingly as he did. It made her quiver. He ran his hands back down to her legs. He pushed her down gently with his kiss, and laid down on top of her. He couldn't stop touching her. He just kept moving his hands back and forth, feeling her skin, her shoulders, her legs, sliding one hand up the back of her top, placing the other on the back of her head. He wanted her. He needed her. He had to have her.

She loved the way he touched her. His kisses were eager but there was something else too. Was it love? Or lust? She didn't care. She didn't object when he peeled her tank top off, or when he began kissing her neck and shoulders. Everything about it made her feel whole. She didn't even care that they were out in the open, in his truck, in the middle of an abandoned lot. She knew they both wanted it to go further. She wanted to have him right here, right now. She wanted it so bad. But when his hands fell on the zipper to her skirt she knew she had to stop. She would lose all his respect if she did this now.

"Steve," she pulled away from his kiss. she was breathless. "Steve, I can't. I can't, not yet..."

He was out of breath too, and he looked down at her. He was a little confused. "Okay," was all he said and then he sat back up.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling her tank-top back on.

"It's okay," he said.

She knew he meant it. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know."

* * *

He took her back to the diner and made plans to see her tomorrow. She walked home with Pony. He was silent for a long time.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked finally.

She knew that was coming. She tried not to be offended. "No," she said. "No I didn't. But I wanted to."

"Be careful," he said. "Darry'l kick my ass if he ever finds out."

"I could have used your guys' protection a couple of years ago," she said a little bitterly. "when guys started to use me as their personal fuck-buddy."

"I know," Pony said quietly. "I know."

Over the next couple of weeks, Valerie saw Steve whenever she could. She started sneaking out of the house late at night, just to be with him. He would pick her up in his truck a block from the house, and then they would go to the vacant lot. Some nights they would just talk, and others they would make out. She always stopped him though, no matter how much she wanted to give in. Passion was starting to take over, and she was starting to get careless. She knew that her brothers would find out soon. But she wanted to get as much time in with Steve as possible first


	6. Chapter 6: Boiling Over

**A/N: I'm sorry if the story has been moving a little fast. I believe in moving on with the story, instead of boring you guys with chapters and chapters of boring detail. **

**Advisory: This chapter gets a little graphic. This chapter is rated R. You've been warned, no flagging. It's also very dramatic, but not necessarily out of character. Anyway, I hope you like. Read and Review please!**

* * *

Breaking All of the Rules

Chapter 6

Valerie opened the door to the living room carefully and shut it behind her as quietly as she could. Then the lamp came on, and she saw Darry sitting in one of the chairs.

She jumped back, startled. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that question," Darry stood up, towering above her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere," she said. "I just took a walk..."

"Bullshit," his tone was becoming angrier. "Where were you?"

"I already told you," she said.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he said.

She walked past him and into her bedroom. She didn't want to fight with him. She hated fights. He seemed so mad. It made her feel awful.

* * *

She woke up around noon. She left her room, looking around the house.

"Where is everybody?" She asked Darry, who was combing his hair in the bathroom.

"Pony went out with Two-bit and Soda's at work, he'll be home before long," he said. "I'm headin out in a couple of minutes too."

"Oh," she said.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I-I didn't mean to yell at you the way I did."

"It's okay," she assured him.

He didn't say anything, he just walked past her to the door. "Try not to have any company while I'm gone," he said.

She wondered what that meant. Did he know she was dating Steve? How could he know?

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Coke. She walked back through to her room and saw Steve approaching the house. Her heart leaped in her chest.

He smiled when he came in. "Where is everybody?" he asked.

"They're gone," she said.

"Oh," he replied.

She smiled at him and motioned him to her bedroom. He grinned as he followed her. He shut the door behind them and began kissing her. She was amazed at how each kiss could feel just as exciting as the first. His hands felt her body again, sliding up her shirt and peeling it off. She removed his too and whispered, "I'm ready," into his ear.

He unbuttoned her jeans and kissed all the way down her body to the waistband of his jeans and back up. He pulled them down and took his clothes off too. They got under the covers and he began to make love to her.

He had never felt such passion before, in all the women, all of the times he'd had sex, and it had never felt like this. It had never felt so right.

She loved that he was being gentle and loving, that he wasn't just hurrying up so he could get off and leave her there. He was in love with her, she could tell. And that made it the best experience she'd ever had.

He held her when they were done. It felt like hours. It had started to rain, which somehow made the moment even more perfect. He knew he should get his clothes back on before somebody walked in, but he couldn't bear to tear himself away from her. She was laying on her back, facing the ceiling, and he was on his side with his arms around her. Their eyes were locked into each other's. He was smiling, and that made her smile.

"What?" she asked in response to his never-ending gaze.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly. "I love you."

She smiled and he kissed her.

But that's when the door opened, and they both shot up. She cowered behind Steve, terrified.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Soda asked from the doorway.

"Man, get out," Steve said, handing his shirt to Valerie. "Give us a minute."

Valerie didn't know what to do. She couldn't think straight as she held Steve's shirt up to cover her, still cowering behind his shoulder.

"Get out," Steve shouted.

Soda looked pissed and he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh shit," was all Valerie could say as she pulled her clothes back on and slid Steve's shirt on.

"Don't worry," Steve said as he pulled his jeans on. "It'll be okay."

She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked without his shirt on. She shook her head and the fear overwhelmed her again. She wished it had been Pony who walked in, at least maybe Pony would have understood.

"Don't worry," he said again, giving her a kiss. "Stay here."

"I'm coming with you," she said, clinging to him.

"Okay," he said, holding her hand as she trailed behind him.

"Soda..." Steve began.

"You son of a bitch," Soda said. "How many times did I tell you she was off-limits? How many times did I tell you that she wasn't going to be another of your conquests?" He was yelling now. Steve had never seen him so angry before.

"Its not like that," Steve yelled.

Soda punched him, and Valerie screamed. "Stop, please," she tried but it was no use. She sunk against the wall, crying. "Soda stop it."

They continued to fight, the whole time Soda was yelling about how Steve had used her, and Steve was denying it, because for the first time it wasn't true, he hadn't used her.

The door opened and Darry came in, followed by Pony and Two-Bit. "What the hell?" He asked, pulling Soda off of Steve.

He took one look at Valerie, who was crying softly, sunken in the corner, wearing Steve's shirt, and at Steve and Soda, and he knew. Valerie could tell he knew. She felt embarrassed. She should have just done it in the truck that first night, and spared them all of this.

"Soda," Darry yelled as Soda tried to go after Steve again. "Soda stop it."

Soda stopped, still fuming. Steve wiped some blood from his lip.

"Do you know what happened?" Soda asked Darry. "Do you see?" He pointed at Valerie and she cried harder.

"Yes, and its okay," Darry said, using his arm to keep Soda from killing Steve.

"It's not," Soda said.

"It is. Now you just need to go and cool off," Darry said. "Soda, go cool off."

Soda glared at Valerie before slamming the screen door behind him.

Steve walked over to Valerie, and knelt down in front of her. "It's okay," he said. "Calm down. It's okay." He gave her a hug and she could feel everybody's eyes on them.

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

"Valerie, calm down," Darry said from the doorway to the kitchen. "Soda's gonna get over it, give it time." He went into the kitchen and began cooking.

Valerie moved to the couch and Steve sat beside her.

"I warned you about this," Pony said.

"You knew?" Two-bit asked.

Pony nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked Valerie.

Valerie lit a cigarette and inhaled a long drag. She nodded. "I've never seen Soda so pissed."

"Darry's right though, he'll get over it."

* * *

Steve stayed with Valerie on the couch most of the day. He didn't want to leave her side. She had fallen asleep with her head rested against his shoulder. "It's been a long day," Darry told him. "Why don't you just crash here? Pony can sleep on the couch."

Steve was shocked. Darry was going to let him sleep here? In Valerie's room with her? "Thanks," Steve said. He stood up slowly and picked Valerie up. "I do love her, you know."

"I know," Darry said, nodding.

Steve carried Valerie to her bed and climbed in next to her. He was asleep in minutes.

Soda came in around midnight that night.

"Where ya been?" Darry asked.

"Bucks," Soda said, heading to his room.

"I wouldn't..." Darry started but it was too late, "go in there if I were you," he finished to himself.

"Did you know they're in there?" Soda asked, coming back out. A look of disbelief was on his face.

"I told them they could sleep in there," he said.

"Why?" Soda exclaimed.

"Would you rather her be out there sneaking around or here where we can keep an eye on them?"

"Here, I guess," Soda said, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."


	7. Chapter 7: Moving

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I was afraid I'd get flames! I'm glad I didn't. **

* * *

Breaking All of The Rules.

Chapter 7

Steve woke up next to Valerie the next morning. It was nice to see her without all of that make-up on, to actually see her inner beauty shine through. Her beautiful red hair was sprawled across her pillow, her face looked like an angel. He brushed some of her hair away and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled up at him.

"Hey," she said sleepily with a stretch.

"Hey," he smiled back down at her.

"They let you stay here?" she asked.

"Darry did," he replied. "I doubt Soda was cool with it."

"Did Soda hurt you?"

"I've been hit worse," he said with a smirk. "Besides, it's understandable. I dig it."

She laughed. "You dig it?"

He laughed too, "Yeah," he said.

A smile was still on her face as she stood up to get dressed. "Do you think Soda's still mad?"

"Probably," Steve said standing up. He pulled his jeans on.

"Here's your shirt," she said, pulling it over her head and offering it to him.

"Keep it," he said. "It looks good on you."

"It does?" She pulled a different t-shirt on and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Yes, it does," he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "And it shows everyone that you're mine," he added, nuzzling her ear.

She liked the way they looked together, in the mirror. Her red hair against his silky midnight colored hair, his tanned skin against her fair complexion. Somehow, they just looked right together. She was happy being in his arms, being his. It made her feel safe and protected.

He kept his arms around her as they went into the kitchen. They were both so happy that they couldn't stop smiling. Valeries eyes fell on Soda and her face fell.

Soda was pouring a glass of milk by the refrigerator. He turned to look at them, grimaced and then stared at the glass.

"Gimme a sec," she said to Steve, pulling away from him a little.

"Look, Soda..." she began, slowly walking toward him. "I know you're mad but..."

He glared at her. "You're disgusting," he said.

The words hurt Valerie. If he was this mad at her for sleeping with Steve, what would he do if he found out about all of the other guys? "Soda..."

"Didn't you hear me? You're disgusting," he shouted.

Valerie jumped back and tears brimmed her eyes.

"Hey," Steve said, his voice deep and loud, "you don't talk to her like that."

"Don't tell me how to talk to my own sister!" Soda turned, pointing a finger at him.

"She's my girlfriend and you're going to show her more respect than that."

Soda glared at him, and if looks could kill, Steve would be six feet under. "Like I said," he headed for the door. "You're both disgusting."

The screen door slammed and Valerie jumped at the harshness of the sound, the harshness of Soda's feelings toward her.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, putting his arms around her.

She nodded, cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He kissed the top of her head. "I have to go to work," he gave her a tight hug and then stepped back. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Are you? Working with Soda, I mean."

"Yeah," he said to her. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," she said as she watched him leave.

"Soda didn't mean what he said," Darry told her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure he did," Valerie said as she sank down into the chair.

"Listen, I don't have to work today. I was thinking maybe we should switch rooms?" Darry said, grabbing a beer and sitting at the table.

"Why?" Valerie asked. She was surprised. Why was Darry being so cool about all of this?

"I just thought since you're a girl and all," he said, "you might like some privacy."

"But your bed wont fit in that room," she told him.

"I'll use that one," he said. "You can use mine. Couldn't have been all that comfortable with you and Steve both sharing that twin mattress."

"Is that why you're doing this? So Steve can stay with me?"

Darry only shrugged.

"You are _the best_," she threw her arms around him and he laughed. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm positive," he said.

Valerie, Darry and Pony spent most of the day exchanging the stuff from both rooms. It wasn't hard to do because Valerie hadn't been able to bring much stuff with her.

Later that night, Valerie was setting some stuff up around the room. She had taken the black shower curtain and placed on the window, because Darry hadn't had curtains up. She had washed the sheets and put them back on the bed. All of her clothes were put up, either in the closet or the dresser. She sat on the bed and looked around the room. Her own space. Her own space to share with Steve. She was thrilled.

"What the hell?" Soda's voice sounded angry.

She knew he had seen the room. She walked to the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"The social worker wouldn't like the idea of you guys sharing a room," Darry told him as he read over the newspaper.

"Bullshit," he said. "You did this so she can sleep with Steve. I can't believe you're letting this happen."

"I told you before, its better that she's here then gone with him all of the time, isn't it?"

"She shouldn't be _with_ him at all," Soda began to yell. "She's going to end up alone and knocked up!"

"Then she'll be alone and knocked up here, not out on the streets," Darry shouted back at him. "Now you just need to shut your mouth and back off cuz this is my decision to make."

Soda was silent and walked into his room.

Valerie felt terrible. She didn't want him to hate her so much. She carefully walked into the room and stood in front of him.

"Soda..." she began.

He looked at her, a look of disgust, confusion, and guilt on his face. Was that a tear she saw in the corner of his eye? "How could you sleep with him?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes, blocking out the memory of the other men. They didn't matter now. She was with Steve. "I love him," she said.

He shook his head. "I can't even look at you right now."

With that, she turned and walked away. Would he ever understand? Would he really get over it? Had she ruined his friendship with Steve forever?

"Hey, Darry?" Pony asked as they sat in the living room?

"Yeah?" Darry didn't look up from the newspaper.

"Why _are_ you doing this?"

He thought for a minute before he answered. "There we so many times I wasn't able to be there for her. Ya know? There's no telling what she went through at Anne's. I guess this is my way of making it up to her."

* * *

Valerie lay on her new bed, waiting for Steve to come back. She almost jumped up and ran in there to greet him when she heard the screen door open, but she didn't want to embarass herself. 

"She's in there," she heard Pony say.

Steve walked into the room, a look of confusion on his face. "What's going on?"

"He let me have this room," she said. "So I can have 'privacy'."

She could almost hear him smile. "Good," he said, "because I am exhausted." He climbed into bed with her and snuggled up to her. He took in the smell of her hair, the warmth of her skin, and it all felt so right. Like home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was lame, but its four in the morning and I wanted to update because I love getting reviews. The Pony/Darry bit was short, but I needed a way to tell why he was doing all of it, you know? I didn't want Darry to be too cool about it, but he's just gotten his sister back and he wants her to be happy and Steve makes her happy. Soda may seem a little out of character, but put yourself in his shoes, your baby sister is sleeping with your best friend. Wouldn't you feel disgusted? Betrayed? Angry? 

Anyway, I'm going to answer a few of the reviews I got today.

**From: simplyDISASTER**: **wow. really, just wow. write more please :) poor soda. **_Aw, thanks! I know, I feel bad for Soda too. Maybe he needs girlfriend..._

**From: babygurl33 oh, Soda, grow up! or maybe he's right...i dunno, my older brother doesn't  
give a damn about me...update soon:)(:** _I know, Soda is kind of being a jerk, but understandably so, aren't all greasers kind of protective?, I wish I had an older brother to protect me. ( Maybe that's why Soda's acting that way...hmm...pyschobabble, sorry. Anyway, I'm sure your brother cares about you! I think...well just pretend Soda is your brother, okay? ;)_

Where would you guys, my lovely readers who I love so much, like to see this story go? I have a pretty good idea, but I'm very open to suggestions. Thanks so much for reading, and remember I love reviews! Oh and I've lost my copy of the book, and the movie mainly focuses on Pony, so if there's anything you can tell me about Steve I would really appreciate it!

**XoXo-writingiswhatiam**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving out, Moving On

**Breaking All The Rules**

**Chapter 8**

**Moving out, Moving On**

When Steve woke up the next morning, the scent of bacon hung heavy in the air. The door to the bedroom was open, and he could see the kitchen stove from where he was laying. Valerie was standing in front of it, dressed in his t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She moved her head back and forth, humming something. He stood up and pulled his jeans on. Then he moved to the doorway, where he could watch her some more.

Her long red hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, her eyes lit up at the sound of the bacon crackling. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath. "Smells great," he said.

"Yeah, I thought if I made breakfast for everybody. It might help break the ice," she said.

"You're doing great," he said, running his hands down her legs.

"Unbelievable," a voice broke through their conversation, causing the couple to look over to the doorway, where Soda and Ponyboy stood, watching them.

"Hey," Valerie smiled at her brothers, moving away from Steve to set the table. Steve cleared his throat and sat down, watching Soda in the doorway.

"I made breakfast for you guys," Valerie continued cheerfully, "I thought maybe we could all eat together, like we used to."

Soda looked at her, then past her to Steve, "I suddenly lost my appetite," he said, turning to leave out the back door.

"Soda," she said, reaching out to grab his hand.

He pulled away from her, slamming the back door behind him.

She sank against the wall, watching as her brother walked quickly across the backyard. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she smiled and said, "So, who wants breakfast?"

Darry, Steve and Pony ate at the table, while Valerie sipped on a cup of coffee. When they were finished, Darry and Steve left for work.

"You don't have to constantly rub his nose in it," Pony said once they were alone.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Its no wonder Soda's pissed, every time he turns around Steve has his hands all over you, when he specifically asked him, as a friend, to stay away from you."

"This is ridiculous, I'm sixteen years old and I can--"

"Exactly," Pony yelled, pointing his finger at her, "You are sixteen years old, and you've already been with how many guys? Do you even know? Can you even remember half of their names?"

Valerie glared at him, "I told you that because you're my brother, not so you could judge me--"

"Its not about judging you," he said, moving closer to her. "If you've acted like that in the past, what makes you think you're emotionally capable of having a relationship with a twenty year old man?!"

"I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of this," she said, "I love him and he loves me--"

"He is Steve, Valerie," Pony exclaimed. "I've seen him do this a thousand times, he gets all hot and heavy with a younger girl that's totally crazy about him, brags to all of us, and when he's done, he's done and she's kicked out on her ass. So you'll have to forgive us for being a little concerned about your heart."

Valerie took a deep breath, "I thought you would understand, Pony. I thought of all people you, with your romanticism and your love stories, would understand. I guess I was wrong." She turned on her heel and left out the back door as Soda had.

Pony slammed his fist into the wall angrily. He was mostly angry at himself, and at Steve, for starting with this whole mess.

Steve shut the hood on the Pontiac Firebird Transam he had been working on. He grabbed a towel and started wiping his hands off, "Man, that's a nice set of wheels," he said with a whistle.

Soda looked up from the chart he was marking on, but didn't speak.

Steve stepped closer, "We've always been best buds," he said, "that's gonna change now because of a chick?"

"That chick," Soda spat, "Is my baby sister."

"She's no baby," Steve argued, "you don't even really know her."

"Don't tell me I--"

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted them. A familiar voice. Soda turned his head to look in the doorway of the garage. The color trained from his face like he'd seen a ghost. Steve followed his line of vision and saw who was standing in the doorway. Sandy.

She looked a little older, but the same. Big blue eyes, natural blond hair. Beside her, tugging at the hem of her skirt, was a little girl. Sandy picked up the little girl and stepped forward, "I'm sorry I didn't call," she said softly, "I just wanted to see you."

Soda walked forward, not taking his eyes off the two girls for a second. "Whoa," was all he could say.

"I'm stupid, I shouldn't have come," Sandy turned to walk away, but Soda gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, it's okay, I'm just surprised," he told her. "I mean you never told me that you had the baby…"

She looked down at the ground, "I know, my parent's wouldn't let me. But I'm old enough to be on my own now. I just rented a house over on the East-side."

"The East-side?" Soda asked, looking at the little girl. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "we'll be okay though. My daddy gave me a gun, and besides, I don't think anyone will bother us."

Soda looked at her and nodded, "Let's go get something to eat," he told her. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Steve watched the couple leave, remembering how upset Soda had been when Sandy had been forced to leave. He was happy Sandy was back, but he hated the rift between him and Soda.

Valerie wasted the rest of the day by walking around the neighborhood. Darry would have been angry, but she didn't care how dangerous it was. All she could think about was Steve and Soda, and how she had come between their friendship. It had all happened so quickly. Neither of them had made an effort to stay away from each other, no matter how many times they were told to do so.

When she finally got home it was just getting dark. The house was lit up as she stepped onto the front porch. When she stepped into the house, she heard voices coming from her old bedroom. She walked to the door and saw Soda packing up his things into brown cardboard boxes.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around the room. Most of Soda's stuff was gone.

"I'm moving out," he said abruptly.

"What?" she exclaimed, "because of me and Steve? Would you just get over it already?"

"This has nothing to do with you little girl," he said, picking up two boxes and pushing past her.

She watched him carry the boxes out of sight and then turned to Pony. "What's going on?"

"He found out he has a daughter," Pony said. "See, Sandy moved away three years ago, around the time I got in all that trouble." He was quiet after he said this. They never talked about the incident.

Soda brushed past her again.

"I heard about your daughter," Valerie said quietly. "That's good news right?"

"Good news?" Soda asked, closing up a box. "The girl had my kid and I wasn't there for her, you call that good news?"

Valerie folded her arms across her chest. Could she say anything right? "What's her name?"

"Rachel," he said as he and Pony grabbed what was left of the boxes.

"Well do I get to meet her or what?" Valerie asked, following them out to the truck. They piled the boxes in the back and Pony stepped aside, looping his thumbs into his pockets.

"I doubt it," Soda said, "I want her to have good role models."

"Soda," Pony said, calling him down for being so rude.

"It's okay, I get it," Valerie said, stepping back.

"If he wants to be a big baby and pretend like he has the right to pass judgment on me he can go ahead."

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a slut I wouldn't have to judge you," Soda stated.

"Soda," Pony said louder.

"Stay out of this kid," Soda yelled at him.

"Fine," Valerie said to Steve. "You're not the only one who can cut somebody out of their life. I grew up without you for years, what makes you think I even care about you?"

"Valerie," Pony said, in the same tone he had used to call Soda down.

Soda stepped closer to Valerie, "I may not have been there for you then, and I'm sorry about that. But the only reason you're here is because Anne kicked you out and you have don't have nowhere else to go." His eyes were flashing with anger that was fixed on her.

"Soda, stop it," Pony said stepping between the two.

Valerie stepped around Pony, crossing her arms over her chest, "at least I didn't abandon my baby," she snapped.

"Val, you don't know what you're talking about," Pony yelled.

"Oh and this coming from the girl who used to bring strangers home at night!" Soda shouted so loud she was sure the whole neighborhood heard it.

She stepped back in shock, turning her gaze to Pony. He looked down at the ground, nudging the gravel with the tip of his shoe. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her throat seemed to close up on her, for a second she felt like she might faint. She looked up at Soda again, who still looked infuriated with her.

"You guys have got to stop this," Pony said, backing away from the two of them. "We're family. We're all each other has, when are you going to remember that?" With that, Pony went inside the house.

Soda looked over at the truck and then back at Valerie. "Does Steve know about your past?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Valerie took a deep breath and looked at her brother, silently pleading him not to hurt her anymore, not to expose her in front of someone she really cared about.

Soda opened the door to the truck, "I wonder what he'd do if he found out," and then he hopped in the truck, shut the door and drove off, leaving Valerie watching as he left.

He stared ahead at the road, trying not look back at his little sister. He remembered the first time he ever saw her.

_"She's right in here," his father said, leading him into his mothers hospital room. His mother was laying on the bed, a bundled blanket curled up in her arms. She smiled at him and he squeezed his fathers hand. _

_"This is Valerie," his father said, picking him up and sitting him on the bed. "She's your baby sister." _

_The four year old boy peeked into the blanket and saw something amazing inside. A beautiful, rosy cheeked, wide-eyed innocent little girl. His little sister. He gasped in awe and his parents giggled. _

_"You're gunna keep her safe always, son, no matter what. Got that?" His father asked, ruffling his hands through the boys hair. _

_"Yes, sir," he said, sitting up straight, like a knight given precious cargo. _

Somehow, that baby girl had turned into a woman. A teenage girl, at least. A beautiful one, who got a lot of male attention. There wasn't a guy who didn't look at her, or a girl who didn't size her up. Maybe that's what made it so awkward. He could see why Steve would be attracted to her. If she wasn't his sister, he probably would have been attracted to her. And that's what grossed him out so much.

Valerie sat curled up in a chair in the living room, pouting. She hadn't talked to Pony since the fight with Soda. She didn't have anything more to say to him. She had trusted him with something private and personal. He was the only one she had ever told about her ugly, tormenting, destructive addiction.

The screen door opened and she looked up. "Hey babe," Steve said, laying his denim jacket across the chair. "Anything interesting happen today?"

She frowned, "It's been horrible."

He frowned and kneeled in front of her, "What happened?" he asked.

"I had a fight with Pony and I had to spend all day just walking around the neighborhood, and when I finally got home Soda was moving out," she continued telling him about the fight, leaving out the part about Soda shouting out her secret. "And now I just feel really horrible."

Steve thought for a second, then his eyes lit up, "You know what you need gorgeous?" he asked, running his forefinger across her jaw line.

"What?" She asked with a small, curious smile.

"A night out. Now, go get dressed in something sexy, and put some make up on cuz we're gunna go have some fun," he said cheerfully, patting her on the knee.

She thought about it for a second. Then she smiled and stood up, "Okay, I'll go get ready."

"That's my girl," he said, slapping her ass as she walked by. She looked back at him and grinned, and he put his hands in the air as if to surrender. "Couldn't help myself!" He grinned.

She went to her room and looked through her clothes. She wanted sexy, not slutty, so that excluded almost half of her wardrobe. She decided on a black skirt that ended about halfway to her knees and a white halter top. She put her hair up in a ponytail and curled it. Then she quickly threw on some eyeliner and lipstick and went back into the living room where Steve was talking to Darry on the couch.

Steve looked up at her and smiled when she walked into the room. Then he put his hands on his knees and stood up. "Well, we're gunna get going," he said to Darry. "I promise to keep her safe," he added with a wink, putting his arms around her shoulders.

She waved bye to Darry and let Steve lead her out to his truck. He opened the door for her and held her hand to brace her as she climbed in.

They drove to a local bar and put his arms around her as they walked in. The bar was dark and hazy with smoke. Behind the bar was Two-Bit, who had finally gotten off his lazy ass and gotten a job. Around the bar groups of greasers were playing pool, others were making out. Some were dancing, but not many.

Valerie took a seat at the bar and Steve pushed his chair close to hers before sitting down. He had his arm resting on the back of her stool as Two-Bit came up to talk to them.

"What can I get you guys?"

"How about two beers?" Steve asked.

"How about a beer and a water for the little girl," he said, resting his elbows on the counter.

"Look, man, we just want to have a good time tonight. Cut us some slack?" Steve asked.

Two-Bit looked at them, then turned around and poured two beers.

"Did you hear about Soda and Sandy?" Steve asked Two-Bit, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, ain't that something?" he asked, leaning against the bar. "We always thought they'd get married one day."

"Yep," Steve said. "I'm happy for them, I think it's just what Soda needs."

"Yeah, especially after that show the other day," Two-Bit said, pointing to the bruises on Steve's face. "I gotta hand it to you girl, you're here for, what a month, and you manage to break up a lifelong friendship."

"Watch it," Steve told him, "it ain't her fault."

Two-Bit shrugged and sauntered over to the other end of the bar.

"This was a bad idea," Valerie said, looking up at Steve hopelessly. "I swear, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Hey," he leaned in close to her, "Soda will adjust soon, and everyone will adjust soon. I promise, just give it time." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Okay," she said with a smile, settling in close to him to finish her beer.

They spent the next few hours drinking more beer, and leaning in close to talk or kiss. They danced to a few songs, shared a few cigarettes. They were both pretty tipsy when the finally decided to leave the bar around 11:00. Steve paid for the drinks, then bended down at the knees to life Valerie onto his back. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, clutching him close to her. He stumbled a little at first, and then he gained composure and made it out the door, giggling right along with her.

They loudly climbed into the cab of the truck, sliding close together. She stretched her legs across his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his their noses were touching. "Where do you wanna go?" She asked him, almost touching her lips to his and then pulling back only a little.

"I don't know where you wanna go?" he asked, running his hand up her skirt to her thighs.

She giggled and blushed, "You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" she teased.

"Not when you're so damn beautiful,' he said, lifting her up and putting her down on his lap so she was straddling him. She kissed him, running her fingers through his thick greasy curls. He moaned with her kiss, pressing her close to him. He unzipped his jeans and entered her, and she began moving up and down, kissing him harder. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his lean and muscular chest.

She was sweaty and panting when they finally finished and she slid over to the passenger seat. She kicked her bare feet up on the dashboard and lit a cigarette. She looked over at Steve, who was leaning back against the seat, hair messed up, face red, shirt off, fly still open. She couldn't help but laugh and lean over onto his shoulder.

"You. Are. Amazing," he said, exaggerating each word. She giggled and snuggled closer to him, took a drag of her cigarette and handed it to him.

He took a long drag, leaned his head back against the seat and let the smoke out slowly through his nose. His head was throbbing, he felt dizzy and giddy. He kissed Valerie on the top of her head and let out a deep, happy sigh. "I love you," he whispered to her.

She smiled into his chest. She'd once heard that guys were the most honest after an orgasm, because they have nothing left to prove. If this was true, then she was now the happiest girl on the planet. Softly she whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
